Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XV)
Gilgamesh, also known as the Blademaster, is a character in the Final Fantasy XV downloadable content "Episode Gladiolus", and appears as the main boss in its story. He is a formidable warrior who tests the might of the warriors of Lucis in combat, and claims the lives of those who are unworthy. While his personality and appearance are drastically different from the typical Gilgamesh throughout the series, he is still a feared duelist with a love of combat and wields a katana, and accompanied by a monster named Enkidu. Profile Appearance As past Gilgameshes in the Final Fantasy series, Gilgamesh in Final Fantasy XV is associated with the color red, has a cape, and wears a mask, although the mask is not painted like in his usual appearances, instead being plain silver. Gilgamesh is covered from head to foot in armor and has long silver hair in two braids and glowing red eyes. His appearance is somewhat akin to a magitek trooper, as his mask and glowing eyes give him a mechanical look. He has but one arm. Personality Gilgamesh believes that the weak are not worthy to live, and mercilessly cuts down those who seek to challenge him. Abilities Gilgamesh is able to reanimate the dead and is implied to be over 2,000 years old. Despite having glowing red eyes, being seemingly immortal, and able to reanimate the dead, Gilgamesh doesn't appear to be a daemon. Rather, his soul is so powerful that the souls of the fallen will respond to his call. Gilgamesh can phase, similar to the power of the Kings of Lucis. When he phases, he leaves behind muted red holograms. As phasing is the power of kings, Gilgamesh's ability to do so may be linked to his role as the Shield of the Founder King, as kings are known to have lent their powers to those who serve them. However, as shown in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, the monarch's death cuts those using his power from it, and thus Gilgamesh's ability to do so is mysterious. It could also be an allusion to the historical from the Epic of Gilgamesh who may have been a Sumerian king. Story Gilgamesh is the Shield of the Founder King from 2,000 years ago. He may have partaken in the Great War of Old, a war said to have been waged two thousand years ago that led to the collapse of the ancient civilization of Solheim. Taelpar Crag in the Cleigne region was created as a result of the war, and it is at its depths where Gilgamesh resides. Thirty years ago Lucis discovered the ruins at Taelpar Crag and many ventured inside only to be killed by Gilgamesh. A 15-year-old Cor Leonis was the only one to have emerged alive, earning him the nickname "the Immortal". Cor had cut off Gilgamesh's arm before fleeing, and Gilgamesh kept Cor's katana, the Genji Blade, as a trophy of his victory. Losing to Gilgamesh had humbled the overconfident Cor, who continued serve the Lucian royal family in the Crownsguard. A 45-year-old Cor returns to Gilgamesh's trials not to try it himself, but to support Gladiolus Amicitia, Prince Noctis's sworn shield who wants to prove his worth. Gladiolus is guided to Gilgamesh's lair by the voices of the souls that lurk in the Taelpar Crag. Gladiolus challenges Gilgamesh to a battle while declaring he fears nothing, and the two clash blades until Gladiolus emerges victorious. Gladiolus admits that the only thing he fears is not being strong enough for his position as the King's Shield, and Gilgamesh recognizes Gladiolus as being worthy of protecting the True King. As Gladiolus returns to his friends, he speculates that Gilgamesh has been waiting for the Chosen King for two millennia to test the might of the Chosen King's Shield. As told by Cor, the reason Gladiolus's father, Clarus Amicitia, never took on the trial was because he didn't deem it worth abandoning King Regis. Gameplay Gilgamesh is fought twice as a boss, first before the trial begins, and secondly at the end of the trial. The first boss fight with Gilgamesh is unwinnable as Gladiolus is too weak to block his attacks, and therefore Gilgamesh will drop the player's HP to 0. The second fight, the player can beat Gilgamesh, though he will fully replenish his HP after being defeated the first time. The final time, once Gilgamesh is defeated, the episode is complete. Creation and development Gilgamesh's depiction is different from his usual appearances as a recurring character in the series. He is not a comedic character, and doesn't speak in a boastful manner. Gilgamesh often appearing with multiple arms in his true form is subverted with the Gilgamesh in Final Fantasy XV having but one arm. Gilgamesh is not looking for a legendary weapon, but has collected swords from the warriors he has defeated that he appears to have set up as trophies on his chosen battleground: a bridge, as per Gilgamesh boss battle tradition. Voice Gilgamesh is voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue in the Japanese release and Tom Taylorson in the English release. His voice, like his personality, drastically differ from the typical Gilgamesh appearances in the series. Musical themes A rendition of Gilgamesh's iconic theme, "Battle at the Big Bridge", plays during his battle. "Battle on the Big Bridge (EPISODE GLADIOLUS version)" was arranged by Keiichi Okabe for the Episode Gladiolus DLC. The game's team encouraged Okabe to incorporate his own style into the composition, resulting in the addition of vocals and elements from his previous work with the NieR series.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8kkCfI0hEI Etymology Trivia *Gilgamesh in the Final Fantasy series is associated with Genji equipment. In Final Fantasy XV, he yields the Genji Blade after being defeated. References Category:Final Fantasy XV non-player characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gilgamesh